Let Go Your Head
by Lauren Eliza
Summary: Takes place during the S5 finale. Why did Peyton take Lucas back so quickly? What could have happened to prove to her how much he loved her? LEYTON, one-shot.


Let Go Your Head: A One Tree Hill Fan Fic

**Author's Note: Just a quick one-shot to keep me satisfied until I can actually update my chapter stories. Inspired by the song Babylon by David Gray. The only other thing you need to know is that this takes place during/after the S5 finale. Oh, and that I absolutely love reviews. Like, really really love them. Cheers!**

Lucas wasn't sure how he ended up at the airport, really. He had been at the River Court for nearly an hour, staring at the message scrawled across the pavement that told the entire town that Peyton Sawyer would always love him. Then he had seen her in her office, and he had been so ready to tell her the same thing, to let her know that he wanted everything with her just like he always had, but when she looked at him with her eyes sparkling with tears over the mistakes they had both made, he had lost his nerve. No one else could unsettle him the way that she could. So instead he got into his car and drove. He remembered a game that he used to play with Haley or Brooke whenever they were driving around, flipping radio stations to let the music tell them what choice to make or grant some other insight. He decided to apply the same principles to the wonders of modern technology, putting his iPod on shuffle instead. He heard the opening notes of the song and smiled to himself. Babylon, by David Gray. One of his favourites, and one of the best examples of how eerily well the game worked at times.

_Friday night I'm going nowhere  
All the lights are changing green to red  
Turning over TV stations  
Situations running through my head  
Well looking back through time  
You know it's clear that I've been blind  
I've been a fool  
To ever open up my heart  
To all that jealousy, that bitterness, that ridicule_

As he listened, Lucas thought back to the day he had left Peyton in that hotel room in Los Angeles. He really had allowed jealousy and bitterness to get the better of him, his envy of Nathan and Haley's perfect family and bitterness over Peyton's dedication to her job combining to prompt him into making the biggest mistake of his life. He had left her, and hadn't fought for her, and now he knew that that was all he needed to do. She had written that would love him forever, and he just needed to convince her that he felt the same way.

Peyton was still in her office, her tears coming more slowly now that the first violent storm of sobs had passed. She couldn't believe that Lucas had come to see her, and told her that he didn't hate her, and had simply left it at that. It was the perfect opportunity to tell her that he loved her, but he hadn't. More than ever before, Peyton was beginning to believe that maybe he simply didn't love her anymore. The drawing on the River Court had been her last attempt to reach him and it appeared to have failed completely. As she felt the tears begin to fall again, she was distracted by her phone ringing. The name "Lucas" flashed on her screen, and Peyton chose to ignore the call. A minute later, she was alerted that she had a new voicemail message. She had ignored the call so she didn't have to let him hear her cry, but her curiosity got the better of her and forced her to listen to the message.

"Peyton, I'm calling you from our spot. On the River Road, you know? Where we spoke for the first time. Where we spent your last day in Tree Hill after senior year. I haven't forgotten anything about us. I remember every time we spoke, every perfect time we kissed, every time you forgave me, and that's what gives me hope. I hope you can forgive this latest stupidity of mine in not saying this an hour ago when we were face to face, but you know how speechless you make me. I don't hate you, Peyton, because I love you. I'm in love with you just like I always have been. I was listening to Babylon, you know, David Gray, and just like you've always said, the music spoke to me in a way that nothing else could, not even Haley. I'm going to find a way to prove it to you. I love you. Please, call me."

Peyton was shocked. She hadn't known what to expect from the call but this certainly wasn't it. So her making him speechless was reason enough for him to not be able to say this to her face? She wasn't sure that that was a valid argument. But she couldn't deny that she was feeling a warm glow of happiness at his words. He was going to fight for her. And she wanted that so badly. It didn't surprise her that it had taken a song to convince him of the right thing to do. She was somewhat surprised by which song, however, so she browsed through her CD collection until she came across the album and played the track. The first verse had her nodding her head in understanding, but it was the second that truly caught her attention.

_Saturday I'm running wild  
And all the lights are changing red to green  
Moving through the crowd I'm pushing  
Chemicals all rushing through my bloodstream  
Only wish that you were here  
You know I'm seeing it so clear  
I've been afraid  
To tell you how I really feel  
Admit to some of those bad mistakes I've made_

As she listened, she noticed that Lucas was calling her again. Not ready to be distracted from the music, she let the voicemail answer once more, and waited until the song had ended to listen to it.

"Peyton, it's me again. I'm back at the River Court. I think I could spend the rest of my life here looking at the words you wrote and never truly understand why you had to write them in the first place. Actually, that's not true. You had to write them because I was an idiot, a self-absorbed, insecure, needy idiot who wasn't ready to wait on you because I was afraid that life would get in the way if we waited too long. Then you were back in town and I had no idea how to react because you were even more amazingly self-assured and confident and beautiful than you were when I stupidly left you in L.A, but I was with Lindsey and trying to tell myself that it was her that I wanted. Then you kissed me at Tric and it felt like home was home again. It was a perfect moment, and I ruined it, just like I ruined so much else between us. But I'm trying here, and I'm just asking for another chance. If I know you, you're listening to Babylon right now, or you were, and all I want is for the last two lines of the third verse to come true, so that I can know that it will all be okay with us."

Peyton was never one to listen to a song only once, so she hit the play button again, paying particular attention to the third verse this time.

_Sunday all the lights of London  
Shining , sky is fading red to blue  
I'm kicking through the Autumn leaves  
And wondering where it is you might be going to  
Turning back for home  
You know I'm feeling so alone  
I can't believe  
Climbing on the stair  
I turn around to see you smiling there  
In front of me_

So all he needed from her at this point was a smile. She could manage that, couldn't she? One little smile in his direction and she would have Lucas back. Her world would be complete again, she could spend every night in his arms and feel safe and at peace. But her head was still screaming that he had hurt her far too often, and that she couldn't take him back that easily. That was when the chorus, which was repeating towards the end of the song, finally struck home.

_If you want it  
Come and get it  
Crying out loud  
The love that I was  
Giving you was  
Never in doubt  
Let go your heart  
Let go your head  
And feel it now_

Her phone rang again. This time Peyton picked it up.

"Hello?" she said.

"Hi, it's me," he said. "I'm at the airport. I've got two tickets to Vegas. Do you want to get married tonight?"

"Are you joking?" she asked incredulously.

"No. I want to marry you, and I need you to know that," he said earnestly. "Did you get my messages?"

"I did," she said slowly, still trying to process his original question.

"Then you know where I stand. If not tonight, some day. But I'm not going to change my mind, so sooner would be better than later," Lucas said. "Meet me at the airport."

He hadn't even given her a chance to really reply. But maybe he had known that he wouldn't have to. She felt his love for her in a way that she hadn't felt in years. She left the office, headed home to pack a few things, and set out for the airport. She was going to marry Lucas Scott tonight, and she had never been happier.


End file.
